narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maeko Yuki
Maeko'' (マエコ, Maeko'')'' is a kunoichi from Kirigakure, member of the Yuki Clan, and referred to as part of the '''Hidden Mist Duo'. Maeko belongs to Pandaa-ko: pandaa-ko@deviantart. Background Maeko, and her older sibling; Sen were born around the time of the Third Shinobi World War. During that era; Blood Mist Village used powerful kekkei genkai to gain an advantage in the war. As a result of the aftermath, kekkei genkai users had become feared for their abilities, our of concern that their existence would only bring out more war. The Yuki Clan 's kekkei genkai; Ice Release was of no exception. Villagers raided the Yuki residence in the attempts to rid the village of these cursed shinobi. Maeko's and Sen's mother sacrificed herself to protect her precious children, enabling the two sisters to escape the civil war that occurred in Kirigakure, and live a peaceful life outside the village walls. The two of them became war orphans. Fortunately for them, they stumbled across a former village elder who had also fled the village as she too carried the cursed bloodline of the Yuki clan. The elderly woman took them in and promised shelter for as long as they wish, as she would much prefer some company. She taught them the way of shinobi, and the secret techniques of the Yuki clan. Maeko eventually suffered from a condition known as asthenia. She lacks physical strength, and her chakra supply is minimal. Personality Makeo is cheerful spirit who shows kindness and compassion. She is extremely loyal and will not think twice about putting her life on the line to protect her comrades. Maeko has demonstrated to be very stubborn, to the point of arguing even if she knows she is wrong. She can be a little distracted at times; taking forever to do nothing or mishearing others when they speak. Sen was talking about 'raising the hopes of younger kids'; to which Maeko rudely interrupts stating that she loves 'raisin toast'. She has shown to be a little naive and gullible at times, which tends to cause Sen problems. Appearance Maeko is a little shorter then average. She has silvery-grey eyes and creamy hime-cut styled hair which she ties up in a short 'messy' ponytail with two noticeable short curls on either side. Maeko's part I outfit consists of a blue lengthened gi that she wears more like a kimono. The sleeves are also kimono-type. She wears what looks like another shorter, white gi underneath and straps across her arms of the same colour. Around her waist is a slate-blue obi much like Haku's. It ties up at the back, with a fringed trail at the end. She wears black shorts, thigh-high stockings and navy-blue shinobi sandals. It is noted that on missions she wears two pouches, one one each side of her hips attached to her obi. Her Kirigakure forehead protector is located on her right arm with navy blue cloth, however she only wears when required. . . . . . Concept Art Abilities Nature Transformation Maeko possesses admirable ninjutsu skills. Her prowess in water techniques leave her able to perform jutsu without a nearby water source. Maeko is also capable of the Hidden Mist Jutsu. By performing this technique, she creates a vast amount of mist which enables her to obscure her movements and protect her allies. As a member of the Yuki Clan, Maeko possesses the kekkei genkai; Ice Release. Ice release combines water based and wind based chakra and allows the user to manipulate, create and freeze water. This ice has been seen to be highly immune to fire release attacks as it does not melt that easily. Makeo's ice techniques are strong enough to freeze an entire lake. Maeko has been remarked on countless occasions as the most powerful in Ice Release techniques, and has the potential of a water style user such as Kisame Hoshigaki. Sensing Maeko possesses outstanding chakra control. Having limited chakra supply, she has learned how to minimize the amounts required for her techniques. She has proved to be an above average sensor type. She is able to use her own chakra to sense others chakra, giving her the advantage of knowing when about to get ambushed, when followed or generally identifying unseen ninjas. However to use this ability Maeko must be touching the ground with at least two of her fingers. Maeko cannot use this ability yet - planned for future. Other Abilities Maeko is considered weak. She lacks both stamina, and strength; therefore her taijutsu skills are minimal. To avoid hand-to-hand combat, Maeko has trained in speed to ensure she keeps her distancing, and is able to evade incoming attacks. Her sheer speed is near impossible to track, difficult for even skilled shinobi. Maeko's speed however, is not only used as a defensive technique. She is able to perform hand signs fast enough to make it appear as if he could perform her techniques without seals. Not only that, but her attack strikes are incredibly fast, and difficult to dodge. The drawback to this incredible speed is the vast amount of energy it takes to sustain it. Because of Maeko's condition, she is unable to hold it for long periods of time. Stats Part I Prologue Before the series starts, Sen is approached by Mei Terumī who informs her that the dark days of Blood Mist Village are over and as a result of the civil wars, Kirigakure has greatly reduced in power. Mei continues and asks for the sisters to return to the village, and protect it. Sen refuses the offer, and is handed a scroll in the event that she changes her mind. Maeko's condition worsened, she collapsed and developed a high fever. In the attempts to save her, Sen takes her to Kirigakure, and pledges her allegiance to the village to live her days out as a shinobi. Maeko is taken to the infirmary for treatment. Her condition stabilized, and she too agreed to become a shinobi. A week later, Maeko was released form the infirmary, and the two return to the Yuki residence. They both decide to put income from missions towards building it back up again and returning home. Land of Marsh Maeko and Sen head off to the Land of Marsh for their first C-ranked mission. The mission was to hunt and kill a supposed swamp monster that terrorised the village. Upon reaching the Land of Marsh, Maeko runs off towards some noises she heard in the distant swamp. Concerned, Sen attempts to follow, but is unable to locate her lost sister. Maeko ran around for awhile before realising she was lost, and that her sister was no longer following. After wondering around aimlessly for hours, Maeko eventually reunites with Sen, who informs her that she completed the mission and that they can return to Kirigakure. Chūnin Exams To come... Part I (unofficial) Name of Arc / OC name If you have an OC you wish to interact with mine, feel free to edit the article and write a section here. It won't be deleted, as it is listed as unofficial after all. Just keep in mind my OC's personality and abilities, i would love to see what you come up with! Don't forget to link your name/OC page !! ^-^ Dango Shop / Yuki Ikeda After finishing a mission in Konoha, Maeko pleads with her sister to stop at the Dango Shop, a place she's always wanted to go to. Sen refuses, explaining that they don't have enough money and that they'll have to wait until they return to Kirigakure and get paid. Sen soon relents and gives Maeko some money, telling her to go to the Dango Shop and that she'd meet with her there later after she took care of some unfinished business. Maeko runs away before Sen can change her mind. She quickly locates the shop, attracted by the giant dango in front. Maeko agonizes over the selection of dango, wondering which to choose before selecting the bocchan dango. However, she realizes while paying for the dango that she doesn't have enough. Unexpectedly, the girl behind her in line overhears her panicking and steps in to pay the remainder. Maeko waits for the girl (who was ordering anmitsu) at a table, and after asking her to sit, starts talking. Meanwhile, Sen had gotten lost looking for the Dango Shop and ended up at Amaguriama instead. When she finally arrives at the Dango Shop, she is shocked by the sight of her sister sitting and talking with an unfamiliar girl, who Maeko introduces as Yuki Ikeda. The three begin talking over dango and anmitsu, becoming involved in a long conversation. After thanking Yuki (Sen had offered to pay her back, but she had refused), the sisters leave the shop. Sen mentions accidentally winding up at Amaguriama, and Maeko asks eagerly if they could visit it. Sen promises that they will the next time they're in Konoha, remarking that it'd be nice to see Yuki again as well. Maeko agrees, saying that there are nice people in Konoha. Meeting Neighbors / Sanyu Kazan After completing a mission and returning to Kirigakure, Maeko and her sister return to the Yuki residence. After Sen decides to look around the compound for damages, Maeko decides to do the same. Shortly after she starts her inspection, she begins to daydream about the fully restored Yuki compound will look like. A short time later, Maeko snaps out of her daydream when she hears the sounds of fighting. She rushes to Sen's location and sees her being attacked by a silver-haired boy. Seeing him weave hand signs, Maeko quickly forms a wall of ice in front of Sen, protecting her from the boy's attack. After a short talk with her sister, Maeko and Sen prepare to attack the boy, only to stop when they see him on his knees apologizing. Maeko listens to the boy introduce himself as Sanyu Kazan and says that he is a member of the Yuki clan, despite his last name, causing her to tear up at the realization that she and Sen have living family. After listening to his explanation on why he attacked them, Maeko barrages him with questions about his mother. After her sister explains to Sanyu that they wish to rebuild the Yuki compound, he offers to help them with his own income and to teach them his own Ice Release techniques, causing Maeko to beg Sen to agree. Seeing how happy that she is, Sen agrees, much to Maeko's joy. Shortly afterwards, Sanyu shows them where he lives and to come get him if they ever need anything. Trivia * Maeko's name means "truth child". * Maeko's birthday falls on the Winter solstice (northen hemisphere). * According to the databook(s): ** Maeko's hobby is collecting antiques and spiritual relics. ** Maeko dreams to own a small antique shop. ** Maeko wishes for a match with Kisame Hoshigaki. ** Maeko's favourite food is dango. ** Maeko's least favourite food is curry. ** Maeko's favourte phrase is "reap what one sows". ** Maeko has completed 1 official mission in total; 0 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. Disclaimer(s) *Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto. *Yuki Ikeda belongs to Read Books. Category:DRAFT